


Reconnecting

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, Multi, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, reforming OT+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "After a round of amazing, mindblowing sex, they cuddle close together and engage in drowsy, fluffy pillow talk.Bonus: Jack and Tooth “trap” Pitch between them and go into full-out cuddle monster mode.Double Bonus: He won’t admit it, but he secretly likes it."I wrote this as a fluffy sequel to To See and Be Seen. It’s basically exactly as the prompt says, but with some minor feels, because it’s about bringing Pitch back to the OT+.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana, Jack Frost/Pitch Black/Toothiana
Kudos: 16
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics, RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/19/2016.

“You seem to be taking the news about the truth of Jack’s relationship fairly well,” Tooth says, pressing herself against Pitch’s side. Technically, this isn’t really safe, especially with one of Pitch’s arms wrapped around her shoulders and his hand dangerously close to her wings. True, Pitch might be too tired to be a threat to her, now, and hopefully he’s well on his way to not being a threat at all, but she can’t help but worry just a little…  
  
Pitch makes a small sound in his throat. “Please don’t be afraid of anything right now,” he murmurs. “The context, and I’m so exhausted, and I need to sleep…” He breaks off into a yawn and Jack giggles from his other side.  
  
“Oh, poor Pitch,” Jack teases. “It’s only the two of us.”  
  
Pitch turns his head towards Jack. “Surely you’ll recall that I’ve had my hands full just with you for some time now. And I…” He trails off.  
  
Tooth kisses the front of his shoulder. “You don’t have to keep quiet about anything. It was wrong that you felt that way with us, before.”  
  
Pitch laughs a little nervously, and Tooth feels a faint, silvery pull of something like hope along the tenuous connection between them. She can’t read it yet, not exactly, but Pitch might not want her to, yet. Before tonight’s, well, _reunion_ , though, she wouldn’t have been able to feel it at all, not with Jack’s contentedness so definite and so near.  
  
“I don’t know if I should really say everything I think,” he says. “But then again…” He pauses, and Tooth notices a slight pull on their connection. So he could tell that it had been never fully severed. It would be an almost overwhelmingly sad thought, save that Jack is here, and no one can be overwhelmingly sad around Jack. “If I really…if everyone really…wants me back…what I say out loud or not might not really matter.”  
  
“But it does,” Tooth says. “The connections aren’t a replacement. They’re different from choosing to say something.”  
  
“Hmm.” Pitch is quiet for a while, and from a pleased little sound Jack makes, Tooth decides that Pitch is playing with his hair the same way he’s playing with her feathers. “Then I suppose I will finish my sentence like this: And I’m not used to having two highly energetic and so powerful they hardly think about it, um, lovers, not only in my bed at the same time but also apparently determined to treat me like I’m—that being with me—” He sighs. “That that’s the best thing they could decide to do and that they’re determined to make the most of it like it’s something they’ve both really longed for.”  
  
“Now, isn’t it better to say things like that out loud?” Jack asks. “We get to know that you had the right idea about what was going on, _and_ we get complimented. Warm fuzzy feelings all around.”  
  
“I’m not really about warm fuzzy feelings,” Pitch says. “And I…Tooth, you were longing for this?”  
  
Tooth laughs a little and traces a hand down Pitch’s chest, spreading her fingers over his scar there. “Really, Pitch, you didn’t figure that out about an hour ago? Or…” She pauses, and stops the movement of her hand. “It’s not easy for you to believe that sort of physical communication from me anymore, is it?”  
  
“That’s true,” Pitch whispers. “And if you’re going to make me keep talking…I know I was awful. I know I hurt you all. I intended it. And now I don’t know if it matters, or if it can matter, that I was hurt, too.”  
  
“It does,” Jack says. “That’s why everyone agreed I should be the first to approach you. Because I’d be knowing you for the first time.”  
  
“I know that we gave you reasons to leave,” Tooth says. She sighs. “If you tell us not to be afraid, does that go for you, too?”  
  
“Is that the connection telling tales on me? And it’s rather different when the fear’s my own.”  
  
“It’s not the connection. Just watching you.” She feels Pitch move slightly between her and Jack, as if he wants to move in some way he can’t—to curl up to protect himself, maybe?  
  
“I’ve given you both enough to destroy me, tonight,” Pitch says. “If you’re going to, can you get it over with?”  
  
“I don’t want to,” says Tooth. “None of us do. We miss you. You’ve given me hope, tonight.”  
  
Pitch turns to look at her, and she smiles.  
  
And Jack laughs. “Among other things. Come on, both of you. You’re going to hurt my feelings if you’re both awake enough to work through serious issues right now. I worked so hard.”  
  
Pitch smiles, then, and it’s just like Tooth’s missed. “That’s true, too,” he says. “If you’re—if you’re not here when I wake up, I’ll…”  
  
“You don’t have to think of a threat,” Tooth says, holding him tightly as Jack brings his arms around to do the same thing. “We’ll be here.”  
  
“And I won’t be able to breathe for the entire time I’m sleeping? Strange comfort,” Pitch says, with his eyes already closing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #ot+ shenanigans#that tag only works as a search on my blog! good to know
> 
> withered-rose-with-thorns said: so gorgeous!
> 
> zinfandelli said: HNNNNG OT+ AND SHY TENTATIVE PITCH ARE MY KRYPTON HNNNGGGGDDHJRWYHEG
> 
> kazechama said: ““I’ve given you both enough to destroy me, tonight,” Pitch says. “If you’re going to, can you get it over with?”” THIS is the best line in the ficlet. It’s so raw and emotional and Pitch is desperate and doesn’t want to trust that anyone would want him and I just want to scream and hug him too. Great fill!


End file.
